Perfect Day for Living
by Kiwi Milk
Summary: A perfect day doesn't have to be filled with luxuries and excitement. A short one-shot with a lot of meaning. Contains: Dry humor. Boys holding hands haha .


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Wild Adapter. All due credit goes to Kazuya Minekura.

The story is short and seems pointless but there is a meaning behind it. I'll leave you readers to figure that out. Please enjoy the story and review if you like it!

Perfect day for Living

~Kiwi Milk~

The park was never quiet. The air was too hot. The streets were too crowded. Yet… it was a perfect day.

Tokito opened the fridge door, reveling in the cool air it blasted in his direction as he grabbed a package of Calorie Mate, cheese flavor. Reluctantly, he backed out and slammed the door. The heat reminded him of the broken air conditioner. Their feeble little fan that oscillated on its stand only succeeded in blowing the hot air around the small apartment. Yet Tokito kept it on, convincing himself that it made the room two degrees cooler.

He walked over and sat down on the couch where his Playstation 2 controller awaited his return. He unwrapped the Calorie Mate and stuck it in his mouth, picking up the controller to continue his game of Mortal combat. A perfect day for lazing around and playing games while Kubo-chan ran a small errand for his cat.

The sound of the door opening was music to Tokito's ears. He paused the came and turned his head to look at his roommate. "What took you so-" he stopped. On Kubota's shoulders was a small ball of white and brown fur. Kubota didn't say a word as he kicked off his shoes and walked to the kitchen for a bowl of milk for the little kitten. It wasn't until the kitten was lapping at the milk did he speak.

"He was the only one left in a box of free kittens. Can't say no to free," he said as he watched the little creature lick the milk enthusiastically. He set the bag of drinks and ice cream on the counter and looked over to a skeptical Tokito.

"What if it has rabies?"

Kubota smiled. "Guess you'll be infected then."

"That's not funny Kubo-chan!" Tokito frowned and stared at the kitten. "Are you planning on keeping it or something?" He threw his arms over the back of the couch and let them hang loosely with his chin resting on the top of the back.

"I don't think so. These creatures grow attached very easily. Besides, I already have one pet to take care of."

Tokito couldn't help but blush as he characteristically scowled and huffed, turning back to his game without another word. Kubota merely smiled and bent down to pet the little kitten. It purred into his touch, enjoying the feeling of attention after being alone for so long.

Later that day, they took the cat out for a walk with Tokito complaining and pouting the entire way through the park. The noisy park filled with playing, screaming, and giggling children. The pair received a few odd stares; two grown boys walking in the park with a kitten- wasn't a strange sight at all. Tokito tried not to become agitated with so many eyes on him. He knew that Kubo-chan wouldn't be happy if he suddenly yelled at everyone.

Kubota suddenly stopped and placed the kitten on the pathway that ran through the park. Tokito stared as Kubo-chan gently petted the kitten's head for the last time. Tokito knew that Kubo-chan was not only doing this for the kitten, but for himself as well. This thought made Tokito relax a bit and he crouched down to look at the kitten straight in its large golden, unknowing eyes. "You'd better not get yourself killed you little fur-ball. People these days will eat anything," he said, poking it in the forehead. The enormous saucers blinked in response. Kubota smiled and stood as Tokito did. Their gaze lingered on the kitten for a moment before they turned and began heading for an unknown destination. Not too far behind them, they heard a woman cooing sympathetic words. Tokito glanced over his shoulder to see a woman walking back to the playground with the kitten in her hands. He smiled and looked up at Kubo-chan's face, which was serene with a slight smile.

When at a cross walk, Kubota held Tokito's gloved hand to assure his presence in the crowd. Cell phones rang and people chattered. The sun seemed to move faster in the city. The sky was already an orange-pink color and it was fourteen minutes past nineteen o'clock. "Kubo-chan," Tokito said next to his ear, "I want McDonalds."

"Eating too much McDonalds is bad for your cholesterol Tokito," he replied. The walk signal flashed, his grip on Tokito's hand tightened, and the pair headed towards the closest McDonalds. Another win for the beautiful Tokito. Another perfect day lived.

~End


End file.
